


Don't Argue

by lamilton



Series: Marauders One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Full Moon, Halloween, M/M, One-Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamilton/pseuds/lamilton
Summary: Basically its Halloween and such things entail whoops





	

“Wakie-wakie, Remus.”

A soft voice captured Remus’ attention as he rolled over, groaning, and let his eyes drift up to whoever dared disturb his slumber. But he felt a crimson glow spread through his cheeks as he gazed up.

“Hey, Sirius,” he tried to say coolly, but only resulted in his voice squeaking an octave higher when he murmured the other bloke’s name. Sirius seemed amused. 

“C’mon Remus, it’s time to get ready. Everyone else is up.”

Sirius’ voice was nothing but smoothly sympathetic as he met Remus’ gaze. Remus glanced towards the window and saw why. It was about five in the morning, so the moon was barely about so settle down between the curve of the distant hills. It was almost full, but then that meant one thing- tonight was the full moon.

At this realization, Remus just growled softly and buried himself further into the covers. Sirius’ voice sounded again.

“Remus, if you don’t get out of this bed this instant you will force me to have to come in there with you.”

Remus shrieked like a girl and scrambled out of bed. He was then forced to look at Sirius' smirking face.

"Not cool, Sirius," Remus muttured. It wasn't his fault he had a heavy crush on the bloke- No, not fair at all. But Sirius just stood there, grinning like the idiot he was, until Remus sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll get ready. I assumed you arseholes wanted to use the extra time to plot out what we are doing- tonight?" Remus winced a bit.

Sirius didn't miss the hesitiation, and his face melted. "C'mon, Remus. we mixed you a Wolfsbane Potion to try and help with the moon tonight, plus, me Prongs and Wormtail will be there- what more could you want?" There it was again. The playful smirk that made Remus' heart shatter into a thousand pieces each time he was on the reciving end of that look. And even if he saw it from the side, it made Remus long for Sirius' attention to be on him all day, every day.

But all Remus could manage was a smile before slipping into the showers to get ready.

\---------- 

After, according to what had been _forever_ to Prongs and Wormtail, the four Marauders sat together, Sirius in a comfy armchair and Remus leaning against the side. James and Peter sat across the table from the other two, arguing about something that Remus had missed the start of. Sirius leaned forward in the chair, his long black hair brushing Remus' ear and making him turn tomato red. The bloke slammed his fist down onto the table, making Remus, James, and Wormtail jump. Sirius smiled. "The meeting is now called to order."

Remus rolled his eyes as James and Sirius began yet another lengthy debate on who should be able to call these said Marauder Meetings together. Remus calmly interrupted them halfway through. "Why don't we just start on whatever you buzzheads were planning to discuss?" He said smoothly, making James pause his reasoning about a stag being stronger than a dog. Sirius cleared his throat and nodded. "Right, right. Well, we need a plan for tonight, especially since little Moony here"-at this time, he ruffled Remus' hair, causing him to turn a shade that could be compare to a strawberry-"is going to have the time of his life, because little Pads here,"-he pointed to himself-"has successfully brewed a Wolfsbane potion." This statement was met with clapping from James and Peter, another roll of the eyes from Remus, and Sirius biting his lip in thought, which was so perfect and _oh._ Remus was suprised he didn't proclaim his everlasting love for the long-haired bloke then.

For a while, they came up with ideas on how to spend the night, and after they came to a conclusion, which was met with shaking of hands and a lot of blushing and protests on Remus' part, the plan was settled, and the boys got up for classes.

\---------- 

After their classes, and when the sun began to set, the plan rolled into action. Remus and Sirius snuck out of the castle under the Inivisibility Cloak, and had two hours before James and Peter arrived from Double Potions, their last class of the day.

Remus took the chance to ask Sirius about his day.

"So... How were classes?"

Sirius shrugged. "Defence Against the Dark Arts was thoroughly frustrating. Almost everyone was able to conjure a Patronus except me. Longbottom made his pine marten dance around my head. The dumb bloke."

Remus nodded, staying silent. But Sirius glanced over at his friend, and smiled. He leaned in close, way past a personal boundary line. But somehow, Remus didn't seem to mind much. And this made Sirius happy, very, very happy.

Lips brushing Remus' ear, Sirius began to speak as his fellow seventh-year blushed furiously. "And how were yours?"

Remus stuttured, but before he could even speak, Sirius' lips were on his, and this was so unexpected and all so sudden that Remus, shocked, pulled away and looked at Sirius with bewilderment. As far as he knew, the other boy had showed no sign of sharing the same feelings. Sirius looked back at Remus, frowining. Remus pulled the same expression. "What, you don't want to-" Sirius was interrupted by a feirce and rather upset Remus. "I do, but you've never shown the same feelings, and this is all of a sudden, and I-" 

He was broke off again by Sirius laughing, and then yet again, he was pressed into another kiss.

And this time, he didn't argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this! Please comment down below more one shots, for either Remus/Sirius or for James/Lily, because I am going to be making a series out of these! If I choose your idea I will dedicate the work to you because wowowowowowowowowow but thanks for being readers of my one-shots! I'm quite new so whoopee!


End file.
